A genuine smile
by kraci
Summary: chapter four up! *SoujirouxOC* (with a bit of K&K) Will Soujirou find his answers in this certain girl with a different life?
1. A Wish Granted

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm merely borrowing the characters for entertainment purposes.**

**Author's notes: Hello minna-san! This is my first RK fic and I hope you guys like it. Some of the characters are a bit OOC. This is mainly a Soujirou x OC with a bit of K&K. Please review and tell me if I should continue this fic or not. ^_^ **

Please R & R

**A GENUINE SMILE**

**CHAPTER ONE: A WISH GRANTED**

A girl sitting on her bed was wishing frantically and earnestly to be at a different place. A wishing star passed and she wished with all her might to go to Kenshin's world. Hoshi Sakura was a perfectly normal teenage girl at the age of 19. She had long, straight black-blue hair that hung at her waist, at times in ponytail or in buns and she had piercing blue eyes and long lashes. She had a fair complexion and her height was just the height for her age. She was describe in school as a model student for she was beautiful and had very high grades. In fact, she was the smartest girl in her batch and she had a good heart, which was very rare with pretty girls. When she was in grade school, she became interested in animations and now was escaping reality by wishing herself to RK's world. After wishing, Sakura blinked many times and stopped. She just sat on her bed with her big bag full of her things. She sighed and settled back on her bed knowing that it was silly to wish to another world let alone not real. She closed her eyes and started to doze of. Suddenly, bright light surrounded her. She ignored this, thinking that it was her parents opening the light to enter her room. When the light did not disappear and the voices of her parents never came, she opened her eyes and was surprised to see that she was not in her bed. She was sitting in front of a gate and she realized that her wish came true.

            '_Yes, yes, yes_!' her thoughts ran triumphantly as she went to the gate that had a plaque in front of it.

            "Kamiya Dojo," she said aloud as she knocked on the gate. Suddenly, she begun to feel very, very tired and soon fainted, her long, manicured nails scratching the gate, making the occupants inside jump in surprise.

*****************

The morning started as usual in the Kamiya Dojo. Yahiko woke Kaoru up with his insults about her ugly face and horrible cooking, Kaoru wacking Yahiko-CHAN with her shinai and with Kenshin making breakfast with his usual rurouni smile.

_            "_Ne, Kenshin," Kaoru whined to him as he was putting the last ingredients in the pot.

            "Nani, Kaoru-dono?" he asked, as he saw Kaoru approach him and make a faint wince at the -dono. Kenshin knew of Kaoru's feelings to him but he cannot/ would not declare his feelings for her because he said he was "unworthy." 

            "Can you make Yahiko stop? He's giving me a headache and my patients is slipping," Kaoru said, rubbing her temple and getting the bowls and chopsticks for breakfast.

            Kenshin smiled at her making her blush lightly. "Hai, Kaoru-dono. I'll talk to him later but it'll probably do no good."

            "I know but still, can you try? He'll have bad manners when he grows up," she smiled at him, making Kenshin feel very happy but didn't show it, keeping his face normal.

            "Hai, Kaoru-dono,"

            Kaoru sighed as she settled the tableware on the table. Kenshin might as well be her slave, like he was not, if he continues on saying "Hai, Kaoru-dono this, Kaoru-dono that". '_Mou!!! Honestly that baka is so dense. Mou!'_ she silently exclaimed.

            "Yahiko, breakfast is ready," Kenshin called to Yahiko who was starting to do his daily swings.

            Breakfast went as usual with Kaoru and Yahiko bickering at each other. Sano came in, this time bringing Megumi along. Megumi flirted with 'Ken-san' as usual making Kaoru raving mad and Sano quite annoyed. After breakfast, Kenshin went to do his laundry, Kaoru swept the floor, Megumi and Sano talking or insulting each other and Yahiko practicing. Suddenly, Kenshin felt a presence at the door and Sano noticed it too. They looked at each other with Kaoru, Megumi and Yahiko looking quite confused. Kenshin put his hand over his sakabatou as a knock was heard followed by a screeching sound. They all went hurriedly towards the gate and opened it and were surprised to see a girl wearing almost nothing for them, but it was a sleeveless shirt, shorts and slippers. 

"Oro!"

"Well, don't just stand there. Help me put her in one of the futons," Megumi commanded.

The others carried her and her very heavy bag inside in one of the rooms while Megumi checked her temperature and her condition.

Sano was the one who was carrying the bag. Since he was strong, the weight didn't bother him much but he commented on this.

"Che, she probably fainted because of the weight of this bag."

"I wonder who she is. She is wearing strange clothes," Kaoru thought aloud.

"Yup, but such revealing clothes," Megumi said, wacking Sano who was gaping obviously.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and saw that he too was staring but not as obvious as Sano.

Kaoru thought, '_Mou Kenshin!!! So he likes revealing clothes eh!!! Humph…I know, when she wakes up, I'll ask her if I could borrow her clothes._' She smirked. '_Demo, I wonder if he'll notice me…_' she thought sadly.

Unbeknownst to her, Megumi was also thinking the same thing but it was about Sano, not Kenshin, suddenly laughing her "fox laugh." 

"Ohohoho…" Kaoru and the others sweat dropped; however, Megumi stopped when her patient groaned. They realized that she was coming to. 

**A/N: **So, is it dragging? Boring? Review and tell me!!! Soujirou will come in the next chapter!!!


	2. Settling In

Standard Disclaimers Apply 

**Author's notes: **Thanks for **darkangelwings **for reviewing even if you're the only one. Anyway, Soujirou is not yet here. Hehehehe…sorry for the mistake. He will come in the…I think…next two chapters! Please review!!! ^_^

**A GENUINE SMILE**

**CHAPTER TWO: SETTLING IN**

            Sakura woke up but did not open her eyes. She *thought* she had a dream about being transported to RK's world. She sighed and blindedly patted her side to find her pillows. She also realized that her bed was hard. Feeling no pillows, she frowned and opened her eyes. She was greeted with five curious faces.

            "AAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" a scream was heard as it vibrated throughout the halls of the dojo.

            Sakura was surprised and she sat up straight on her bed…um…futon and looked back at them who were quite rattled at her outburst. She couldn't believe her eyes. Kenshin was there and so were Kaoru, Sano, Megumi and Yahiko.

            '_She is strange._' Sano noticed, as he saw Sakura looking at them as if she had seen them, before.

            '…_but we don't know her. At least I haven't seen her before.'_

'_Maybe she is a spy. She might harm Kenshin…_'

            '_She looks innocent, but appearances can be deceiving. I hope she doesn't call me Yahiko-chan._'

            '_She looks young, maybe 19 or 20. She's very beautiful but I'm more beautiful, ohohohoho…'_

"Ano, daijoubu?" Kaoru asked, concern written on her face.

            "Hai," Sakura replied honestly.

            "Good …umm…"

            "Hoshi Sakura desu," Sakura replied.

            Kenshin nodded, a faint blush showing on his face, as were the others.

            "Is something wrong? I'm sorry if I have intruded but I was just standing there on your door knocking because I didn't feel so good and I think I fainted. Gomen ne," she rattled on, not knowing what was making the others uneasy.

            Sano was just gaping at her, not saying anything. Yahiko was at the same state. Both of them had to control their noses to stop the nosebleed. Kenshin tried to talk but Kaoru beat him to it.

            "Umm…it's your clothes…" she trailed off.

            Sakura looked down and saw that she was wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. She looked at her state and at the others and remembered that at that time, it was inappropriate.

            "Ano…Kamiya-san, can I borrow a yukata or maybe a kimono?" she asked, oblivious to the surprise and suspicion written on their faces when she said Kaoru's name since they haven't introduced themselves. 

            "Ho…how did you know my name?" Kaoru asked.

            "I know all of you." Pointing to Kaoru, she said, "You're Kamiya Kaoru, known as Kaoru-dono by him (pointing at Kenshin), busu, tanuki. You don't cook well. (Kaoru was red in anger and embarrassment) Your kenjutsu style is Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Your father thought you. Dr. Gensai took care of you. I know how you met the others. You met Himura Kenshin first. Battousai (Kenshin's eye were suspicious, a tinge of amber in them), Shinta. He's style is Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, which was thought by Hiko, otherwise known as Shishou who calls Kenshin his baka deshi. He loves doing the laundry and cooking. His blade is a sakabatou. You met him when your school was jeopardized by his name," she paused catching her breath.

            "Please continue, Hoshi-dono"

            Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Myoujin Yahiko. Yahiko-chan. You met him when he pick pocketed Kenshin and when Kenshin gave it to him, he threw it back at Kenshin. O yeah, I forgot, Kenshin loves saying 'oro'." The others face faulted.

            "What!!! Even people outside knows his favorite word? HAHAHAHA" Yahiko said.

            "Anyway, before I was interrupted by this Yahiko-chan," Sakura said, noticing Yahiko getting frustrated, quickly added. "Kenshin saved him and you taught him your style. Sagara Sanosuke. Tori-atama by all of you (Sano protested) and ahou by Saitou-sama. Also known as Zanza and his weapon, though it is destroyed, was the zanbatou. You know how you met and last Takani Megumi. She's a doctor and she lived in Aizu but was used by Kanryuu to make opium. Again, you saved her," She finished.

            "So how do you know us? Are you a spy?" Kaoru asked bewildered when this strange person with strange clothes knew them.

            "No, I'm not a spy but how I know you, that I cannot explain. You may not understand," Sakura replied, not knowing whether she should tell them that they were just created. Animated. She continued, "but what you may know is that I am from the future."

            Kenshin's eyes widened and the others looked shocked.

            "How do we know you're telling the truth?" Megumi asked.

            Rummaging through her bag, which was beside her, she took out a Polaroid camera. Holding it up, she asked them, "Do you know what this is?"

            "Umm…no? Is it a weapon?"

            "Can it be eaten?" Sano and Yahiko asked together.

            "For beautifying oneself?" Kaoru and Megumi asked.

            "No, no and no. This is a camera. For taking pictures," she added feeling amused when Sano' face turned pale.

            "It's the one that sucks souls," he cried out making Yahiko laugh.

            "Tori-atama, frightened of just a picture. Hahaha!!!" Yahiko laughed. Sano frowned at him.

            Megumi, noticing Sano's reaction, smiled seductively at him.

            "Mmmm…tori-atama. You look a bit pale. Can I comfort you? Maybe you could go to the clinic and I could examine you. Ohohoho…"

            At this, Sano sat up and moving his eyebrows up and down, he replied, " Sure kitsune…" he didn't finish for he was already flying straight to the wall.

            "I have a name you know!!!" Megumi said, putting her fist down.

            The others sweat dropped.

            Turning back to Sakura, Yahiko asked, " But why is it small? The one where our picture was taken was so big."

            Explaining, she said to them, "As time passes by, things evolve. This camera was made smaller but it's still the same. Here," At this she took a picture of Kaoru who was staring blankly at nothing. The photograph was pulled out and shown to the others.

            "Sugoi!!! It's fast!!!" Kaoru exclaimed, excited by having her picture taken.

            "Why did you take a picture of busu? It's so ugly." Yahiko commented, earning him several bumps on his head by Kaoru's bokken.

            "Sorry for the manners," Kenshin apologized.

            "That's okay. Here," putting Kaoru's picture in his hand, "you can keep this."

            Kenshin nodded, accepting the picture making Kaoru blush madly and the others amused.

            "Arigatou Sakura-dono."

            Kaoru being the generous person she is asked Sakura if she didn't mind staying here since she knew all of them.

            Looking at the other Kenshingumi, she asked uncertainly, "Are you sure?"

            All of them nodded.

            "Can you cook?" Yahiko added making Kaoru hit his head again with a bokken.

            "Don't ask ladies those questions!!!" Kaoru yelled at Yahiko while the others sweat dropped.

            "Jou-chan, that's okay. Let someone else cook other than your poisonous cooking," Sano added making Kaoru hit him too, harder than Yahiko's.

            Sakura smiled, feeling very happy and warm at this household. "Hai, I can cook."

            "Okay, well you can cook tonight. Is it okay?" Kaoru asked.

            Sakura nodded.

            "So, since it's lunchtime and Kenshin did not cook, I'm going to treat you to the Akabeko," Kaoru announced, Sano and Yahiko already standing up and heading for the door.

            "Arigatou, Kaoru-chan," Sakura said gratefully for she did not eat breakfast, standing up.

            "Aa…"

            "Demo…"

            "Nani, Kaoru-chan? Megumi-san?"

            "Your clothes…"

            "Oh…can I borrow Kaoru-chan? I promise I'll buy but for now…"

            "Sure, Sakura-chan," Kaoru replied cheerfully, feeling very excited at having another girl live in the dojo.

            Sakura hesitated, "My bag…"

            "Daijoubu, I'm sure Ken-san will put it in your room," Megumi assured her making Kaoru slightly annoyed for her nickname.

            Grinning, Sakura went in the room with them, also feeling excited in living in the dojo with Kaoru. She was an only child and living with Kaoru made her feel very happy.

*****So, did you like this chapter? Just tell me what you think. =) Comments, suggestions, etc are accepted. =) Please review. (just press the button down there!!!) hehehe


	3. An Unexpected Guest

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Author's notes: Again thanks for ****darkangelwings for reviewing and for supporting me. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**A GENUINE SMILE**

**CHAPTER THREE: AN UNEXPECTED GUEST**

Inside Sakura's room, Kenshin and the others were pulling her very heavy bag inside. Kenshin tripped and some of the items were spilled.

"Orororo…" Kenshin moaned from his tripped state.

"Eh, what are these?" Sano said, holding up a cell phone and CD player.

"I don't know. Maybe we can ask her later or tomorrow "

Pictures from Sakura's wallet fell, making them look at it.

"Wow, look at that," Yahiko pointed at a building behind Sakura's back.

'_So, I guess she was telling the truth._' Kenshin thought, distrust for Sakura pushed at the back of his mind.

'_I'm still sure that these things suck people's souls…_'

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ano…Sakura-chan?" Kaoru asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Kaoru-chan?" she replied, taking off her sleeveless and shorts.

"What are you wearing?!?!" Megumi exclaimed poking Sakura's bra straps.

"Can you breathe?"

"Oh these?" the two women nodded. Sakura sighed, briefly explaining the underwear that women wore.

"Aa, sou ka," Kaoru said, looking like a child.

"Sugoi!" Megumi said.

Sakura smiled, amused by them, "You two can have one if you like. I think I have extras. It will be easier to use than those linens."

"Really?!?!" The two women asked eagerly.

"Hai!"

"Arigatou!"

"It's no problem. So how do I wear this thing," she asked holding up the kimono and obi.

~~~~~~~~~~

            Dressed up, the three girls walked out of the room. Sakura had a little problem with it because it restricted movements since it was a bit tight. (Kaoru was a bit smaller than her) Even walking in the getas were difficult.

"Daijoubu, we can walk slowly," Megumi comforted Sakura.

"Iie, don't. It's okay."

They saw the men waiting for them outside the gate with the two waiting impatiently.

"You look nice in a kimono," Kenshin commented causing Sakura to blush lightly but was unseen by the others.

The other two merely gasp. Sakura did not look nice at all. Stunning was the word. Even in the simple kimono, she still shone. The color of the kimono was blue that highlighted her eyes and her hair was down, like Megumi's. (Her hair earlier was tied up in a ponytail). She had lipstick and a bit of make-up. 

"Arigatou, Kenshin," Sakura slightly bowed her head, she continued, "But it restricts movements so I might be slow. I'm sure Yahiko-kun won't mind escorting me," she said smiling at Yahiko who was blushing furiously.

"Yahiko-CHAN!!! What about Tsubame, hn?" Sano teasingly asked Yahiko.

"NANI!!!" Yahiko exclaimed turning 10 shades of pink at the mention of Tsubame and being called Yahiko-chan at the same time.

They laughed as they started to walk. Sakura was behind them with Yahiko who was supporting her when she sometimes stumbled.

Sakura smiled, contented at what she was feeling with these people. They were so warm-hearted and very kind. In her world, she was considered very beautiful and very smart. She befriended many people only to find out that they were using her for being popular or for using her intelligence. The opposite sex followed her because of her physical beauty and not the inside. Even though she was cheerful on the outside, inside, she was very lonely. Things were not good at home too. Both her parents were workaholics and seldom see each other. Being an only child, it was difficult to just have the servant's company. Even though the servant's like her, it didn't feel right to always hang out with them. She missed real friends, people who will listen and advise her or for just being good company. She also knew that both her parents were having an affair. She didn't know if each one of them (her parents) knows but she knew for she had seen them a couple of times. She had never felt lonelier in her life that's why she wished to be here. 

She sighed, then looked down at Yahiko who didn't mind being with her. As they neared the Akabeko, Yahiko's face became slightly pink. Sakura inwardly grinned, as she knew of a certain Tsubame.

"Ne, Yahiko-kun?" she asked, a teasing glint heard in her voice.

"Hai?" Yahiko replied, not looking up. If he did, he would see a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Who is Tsubame? Are both of you together?" Sakura asked innocently, inwardly laughing.

"Na.na..Nani!?!" Yahiko said, surprised, his face turning several shades of red. Yahiko kept quiet but his face was still very red.

Sakura laughed at Yahiko's reaction. It made Yahiko's blush turn deep both from thinking about Tsubame and hearing the lady beside him laugh like musical bells.

In front, Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi and Sano stopped and looked behind them to see who was making the musical laugh. They saw a laughing Sakura with a very, very red-faced Yahiko. Yahiko wanted to say something at her but he knew he couldn't because Kaoru would bash him in the head for not being polite to a lady. Inwardly, he thought, '_once I get to know her, I can tease her. HAHAHAHA_'

Kenshin looked at them both and felt happy because earlier he could sense Sakura's ki being very depressed. He made note in his head to ask what was bothering her. 

'_Hmmm…I wonder what she is laughing about…she certainly has a beautiful laugh_' Kaoru thought, looking at Kenshin who had a slight smile forming at his lips.

"Nani, Kenshin?" she inquired at Kenshin who looked at her and smiled, shaking his head.

"Nothing. It's just that she's happy. Earlier, I felt she had a problem and was very depressed. Maybe you could talk to her?" Kenshin answered.

Nodding, Kaoru looked back at them and smiled.

"C'mon, let's eat!!!" Sano called out already heading towards the Akabeko with Megumi whose fist connected on his hard head.

"Che, what was that for kitsune?" Sano said, rubbing his head.

"You eat too much. I wonder where all those food goes. Certainly not in your head. Ohohoho." Megumi laughed, fox ears popping at her head, covering her real feelings. She heard Sakura laugh and saw how Sano was affected. She was a bit jealous. Secretly, she had fallen in love with him and has feelings for him though she hardly showed it but she knew the others know, also the tori-atama. '_Maybe I should talk to her. If she knows us, she would not go to Sano…_' she thought as she walked ahead of Sano.

"Oi kitsune!!! Wait up"

"Arigatou Yahiko-cha…ano, Yahiko-kun. Gomen…" Sakura corrected herself as Yahiko's ears became pink.

"Ha..hai" Yahiko stammered as he saw Tsubame heading towards them to greet them.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san" Tae said, welcoming them as she lead them to a table where Sano was already seated, soon to be joined by Yahiko who was slightly pink from all the times he had blushed.

Kaoru made the introductions. "Ohayou Tae-san. This is Hoshi Sakura. Sakura-chan, this is Sekihara Tae, owner of the Akabeko."

Sakura and Tae smiled and politely bowed to each other. 

"Please just call me Sakura. No need for formalities as you are a friend of Kaoru-chan's" Sakura interjected as Tae called her "Hoshi-san".

"Hai, if you call me Tae, Sakura-chan" Tae replied appreciatively, knowing that she was gonna like the girl. At the back of her mind, her matchmaking skills were being put into use as she was ticking off men for her. 

"Hai, Tae-san. This is a really great restaurant and from what I can tell, it is very successful too," Sakura commented making Tae blush lightly.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan."

They placed their orders and soon started to eat. Sano and Yahiko fighting over which side was the biggest, Kaoru and Megumi hitting both of their heads with Kaoru's bokken and Megumi's fist and with Kenshin breaking up the fights and Sakura laughing, making the men in the restaurant look at her which made her conscious.

"So, why do you think you came here?" Sano asked with his mouth full.

Taken slightly aback from the question, Sakura replied. "Umm…maybe because I wished to be here?"

"What!!! But how? I mean, why?" Kaoru asked, surprised at what the answer was.

'_Should I tell them that they are just characters from a series?_' she hesitated slightly. No one noticed except for Kenshin.

'_She's hiding something. Maybe I'll ask her later._' Kenshin thought but he was not suspicious, not sensing anything in her ki. 

"I was just kidding Kaoru! I don't know why and I don't know how," she lied. "Maybe through magic?"

"Magic?" Kenshin asked.

"Hai, but I'm not sure. It's not real you know?" The others nodded slightly.

Megumi changed the subject. "Sakura-chan, I hope you don't mind, but can you tell us about the future?"

"Sure, but don't be so shocked, ne?" 

'Hai, we're very curious on how the world turns out." Yahiko said.

"Mmmm.. let's see…" Sakura started explaining about technology, electricity and cars. (Sano and Kenshin seemed very interested in cars) '_Men_' Sakura thought. She also explained the status of women and men and that women are treated equally like men. They can have jobs that men has, etc, etc, etc. She explained to them everything holding them captivated by the things that were gonna happen and the way she told them and described to them.

Out of breath, Sakura stopped, "So that's about it. Sorry that you can't see it but I can draw it for you. I can paint and draw very well. I'm sure you'll be wanting to see them, ne? I have pictures too." She offered. 

"Arigatou Sakura-dono," Kenshin said. "The world has or will become very modern."

"Of course Kenshin. If not, then I don't know what'll happen. Without technology and electricity, I don't think the world can manage. Without these, I think time will stop and people might become helpless."

"Oh…" Megumi thought aloud. "How about hospitals? Do they use these technologies?"

Sakura nodded. "You know what Megumi? I could give you some prescriptions on the diseases that cannot be healed these days. I may be of some help…"

"Really!?!" Megumi couldn't believe her ears. Again, Sakura nodded. "That's good. I'll be glad of your help," Megumi said, smiling.

"Glad to help," Sakura replied.

At this, Megumi stood up, pulling Sano by the ear.

"I have to be at the clinic now," she declared still pulling a protesting Sano by the ear. "Tori-atama here will escort me"

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Yahiko laughed at Sano.

"Laugh while you still can Yahiko-chan!!! After your shift here, you'll have chores to do at the dojo. HAHAHAHA!!!" Kaoru laughed making Yahiko raving mad but did not burst out because of Tsubame.

"Well, we best be going too, Kaoru-dono, Sakura-dono," Kenshin said. Kaoru nodded.

"You go first. I'll follow you," Kenshin tried to protest but Sakura continued, ignoring him. "Don't worry, I know the way and I'll be careful. I'm just going to ask something to Tae-san."

Kenshin finally agreed and he and Kaoru started to walk away. Sakura waited for Tae to finish serving the others before she talked to her. She asked if Tae knew of some work where she could go. Tae didn't know now but would notify her at the dojo if something came up. Sakura thanked her and left. 

As she walked slowly, Sakura pondered on her thoughts. "_I wonder how long I can stay here. My wish came true and I can't still believe it. It's like a dream…but what if it is? I don't want to go back. There's nothing there for me. Yet again, there's nothing here for me either except for the welcome I feel with them. Anyway, I could just live this moment to the fullest, I guess. Maybe I could help if something happens. At any rate, they should not know about their future enemies. Since Kenshin has many enemies, there might be fights. I wonder if he had fought all his enemies. Surely not yet Enishi…But if something would happen, I may not be able to defend myself…_' she stumbled on a rock but quickly straightened up as an idea came to her. Smiling evilly, she said to herself, '_I bet Kaoru won't mind. Hihihi_' she laughed as CAT ears sprouted at her head. As she neared the dojo, she saw a familiar looking boy…man…boy at the gates of the dojo. As she approached him, he turned to her and she gasped.


	4. Answers? Neko-onna?

Standard Disclaimers Apply 

**AN: **Gomen ne for the *ahem* long absence. School just started and I can't think of anything to write. I MIGHT change the first two chapters…I still don't know. I'm trying to sort out my thoughts. =)

Thanks to:

**sou_fan: **You''l find out in this chapter who this person is. Well…you actually guessed it! *sweat drop* hehehehe…Maybe I'll add a few SxM. We'll see…

**angel chan: **Thanks! Here's the update!!! =)

**darkangelwings: **My ever present supporter! Thanks very much! Without your support, I may not be able to write the next chapters!!! Thanks you very much!!!**, **

**Chibigreenwizardmon: **Mmmm…If I try to explain the plot to you, I might accidentally tell the story or I might change my mind about it. But, anyway, there will be a plot (hopefully) Yes…yes…there will be a plot! =)

**Rei_Ayanami**: And in turn, I'll give you a very, very big hug too! Thanks for reviewing!!! 

Kraci: Mmmm…I guess that's all. O well…let's continue with the sto…****

Voice: Ei! What about me??? HMMMMM!!!!! -_-

Kraci: Who are you???

*****BONK***** 

Voice: It's Tesuka, you baka-onna!!!

Kraci: Hmph, I won't mention you! I DON'T NEED STARIGHTENING OUT YOU KNOW! I'm straight! Humph!!! You're so mean to me…huhuhuhu…

Tesuka approaches Kraci (maybe to comfort her? I doubt it )

*******BONK*******

Tesuka: I would be meaner if you don't thank me…you…

Kraci: I give up! (holding up her arms, surrendering) ThankyousomuchTesukaforreviewingmybeautifulficevenifyoudon'tlikeitandyou'resuchabusuuuuuuuonna!!! Bwahahahaha!!!

Tesuka: (a vein popping on her temple) What the heck did you say!!! Repeat it!!! Or else (waves a wooden stick in the air)

Kraci: *large sweatdrop* Anyway, hope you all have fun I reading this chap. I'm sorry that it's short but maybe in the next few chapters, I'll make long chapters and (ducking from the waving wooden stick) hopefully, get my scaterred thoughts together. Ja ne!!! (runs fast from Tesuka while shouting: Tesuka is such a crazy friend!!!)

A GENUINE SMILE CHAPTER FOUR: ANSWERS? NEKO-ONNA? 

It was Seta Soujirou.

She smiled, a bit nervously but it was replaced by a warm welcome. 

She said, "Ohayou," bowing slightly, "did you come to see Kamiya-san?"

Inside the dojo, Kenshin felt a familiar yet strange ki at the gate. He opened the gate and saw Sakura talking to Soujirou!!!

'_Ah…we have many guests today_' he thought, as he approached Soujirou warmly. Soujirou saw him and bowed.

"Himura-san, I was just passing by and I thought that I should visit you," he said, smiling his…err…smile.

"Hai. You can stay here if you like," Kenshin said, knowing Soujirou's position being a rurouni himself, having difficulty for a place to sleep. He continued, "I have to ask Kaoru-dono first. Soujirou this is Hoshi Sakura," indicating to Sakura. "Sakura-dono, this is Seta Soujirou. Please come in." Kenshin opened the gate wider for them to come in. Inside, Kenshin introduced Soujirou to Kaoru who came out of the dojo.

Kaoru' thoughts ran as she heard Soujirou's name. '_Seta Soujirou? Tenken? Kenshin beat him but Sano says he is very fast and good fighter…_' her thoughts were cut of as Kenshin added that Soujirou was wandering, looking for answers.

"Ah…okay. You can stay here if you want," Kaoru smiled, this time her nervousness was gone.

"Arigatou Kamiya-san," Soujirou smiled, bowing.

"Ano…just Kaoru please," Kaoru said making Kenshin slightly uncomfortable at this request. Kaoru didn't notice this; however, Sakura did.

"Come, Soujirou-san. I'll show you to your room. Sakura-chan, can you please help me?" she asked Sakura who was beside her.

"Sure." 

Kenshin followed.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru showed Soujirou his room, which was beside Sakura's. Kaoru left them, making Kenshin go with her. She had already sensed Sakura's interest in Soujirou as soon as she went inside the room. Sakura offered to fix his futon in his room.

While watching Sakura fix his room, Soujirou thought, '_This girl is different from all the girls I have seen. She's not clingy. I can sense from her ki that she has different feelings at once. A cheerful girl yet a sad one inside…she's very beautiful too._' Soujirou was startled as this thought entered his mind. He felt an emotion he couldn't understand. He was very puzzled indeed. On the other side of the room, Sakura was putting the finishing touches.

She thought, '_This is Soujirou. WOW! He's cute…oops, now where did that come from? Hihihi!!!_' Earlier, she felt nervous but after being alone with him for a moment, she felt strangely comfortable and giddy. '_Maybe, it's because if his smile…_' Sakura thought as she looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. '_But it's a bit creepy…_'

She approached Soujirou, "Ano…Seta-san…"

Soujirou cut her off, "Just Soujirou please." He smiled.

Sakura smiled back. She said teasingly, "Well, that's too long! How about if I call you…Sou-chan!?!"

Soujirou's eyes widened but the rest of his face was still the same, even his smile.

When Soujirou didn't answer her, Sakura became worried, "Ano, Sou-cha…I mean, Soujirou-san, I won't call you that if it bothers you."

Soujirou was amazed, yet pleased. '_I haven't heard that name for a long time now. She worries easily._' "Daijoubu, Sakura-kun, you may call me Sou-chan. I was just thinking," he added.

"Good!" Sakura's mood changed from concern to cheery. "Well, I'll leave you to settle down, Sou-chan. If you need anything else, just call me," she said, leaving Soujirou to his thoughts.

'_What is this I'm feeling? I just met her and I'll have to continue my journey. Maybe I'll ask Himura-san. He's more experienced than I am,_' he thought as he unpacked his bundle. He liked the way Sakura said his name, 'Sou-chan'. He strangely felt as if a part of him that was seeking answers found it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kaoru was in the dojo practicing while Kenshin was back to his laundry that was not finished because of Sakura's arrival.

In the dojo, Kaoru was thinking, '_Mou! Two new guests, two more mouths to feed but that's all right. More company I guess…now about that money…Sakura needs some clothes. I have to talk to her later about it and see what she has. She's an interesting person. Kenshin was right. Something is bothering her. I'll talk to her later, I guess. She has everything! Looks, talent and her attitude. She might as well be a geisha. I hope we get along…_'

Kaoru was so engrossed in her thoughts that she did not hear Sakura enter the dojo. Smiling evilly, she quietly walked towards Kaoru. She went behind her and tickled her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kaoru screamed dropping the bokken and instinctively swung her fists to the person who surprised her. She stopped when she saw Sakura on her knees, hugging her stomach and laughing very hard. Kaoru was surprised, replaced by a little bit of anger and a teasing smile.

"Sakura-chan!!! YOU!!!" She picked up her bokken, running after Sakura who had already gotten up on her knees and ran towards the dojo exit, running past a surprised Kenshin and Soujirou who had heard Kaoru's scream. Sakura was followed by Kaoru who was waving her bokken in the air.

"HAHAHAHA!!! Tanuki-chan!!!" Sakura taunted Kaoru, still laughing making Kaoru laugh and mad as well.

"Stop…you…NEKO-ONNA!!!"

"Nani!?!" Sakura exclaimed at her newfound nickname.

"Ha! Neko-onna, come here you!?!" Kaoru ran after her. She dropped her bokken as she caught Sakura who paused catching her breath. Kaoru tickled Sakura, which caused her to laugh again. Kaoru was laughing too as Sakura tried to tickle her back.

The two men were amused by this display and were also laughing. Sakura and Kaoru stopped, looked at the two men laughing and looked at each other. A similar evil grin was reflected on each of their faces. Before Kenshin and Soujirou knew what hit them, they were being ambushed by the two girls.

~~~~~~~~~~

After that 'small incident' at the dojo, they went back to what they were doing except for Kaoru and Sakura who went to the kitchen.

Inside…

"Humph, neko-onna…that's quite unique, considering you call your friends animals, kitsune and tori-atama," Sakura said, pretending to be miffed but failed.

"Hahahaha!!! It came to my mind when you sneaked up on me. You were quiet, like a cat and I guess I had a lot on my mind too that's why I didn't hear you but you know, that name suits you!!!" Kaoru admitted, pulling out the knives and chopping board for Sakura to use.

Kaoru's thought ran, _'Maybe I can ask her to teach me how to cook_.' While Sakura's thoughts, '_In exchange for that, she'll have to teach me kenjutsu!_'

"Ano, Sakura-chan…" "Ano, Kaoru-chan..." both girls started before laughing hysterically again at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~

Upon hearing their laughter, Kenshin smiled. He liked it or rather, loved it when Kaoru laughed. Even just a smile, Kaoru would make his day complete. He regrets it when Kaoru cries especially if he was the one who caused those tears to fall. Now he wished that he was the one making Kaoru laugh, not Sakura. '_Demo, Sakura-dono would be a great companion to Kaoru-dono, apart from Megumi-dono_' he thought remembering what happened earlier. As he set aside the laundry basin (and all those things that were used for washing the laundry), he saw Soujirou come out of his room and approach him. Kenshin knew that something was troubling him from his ki. 

"Gomen ne Himura-san but I just want to ask you something," Soujirou said, crouching beside Kenshin.

"Sure Soujirou-san, what is it?" Kenshin asked, motioning towards the porch where they could talk.

"Ano…Himura-san…" Soujirou paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "I hope you don't mind but can you answer this personal question?"

Kenshin nodded.

"Ano…when you're with Kaoru-san, how do you feel? I mean, does she, in a way, helped you to find your answer?"

"Oro!" Kenshin exclaimed, surprised at the question.

"Gomen, Himura-san…you don't have to answer that if you don't want to," Soujirou said, smiling as he stood up.

"Iie, Soujirou-san, please stay. I was just surprised," Kenshin said, giving him a sheepish look, suddenly, turning serious. 

"Kaoru…-dono," He started, almost omitting the –dono. "When I first met Kaoru-dono, I was surprised at her fiery spirit. She had great courage in accusing a stranger in the middle of the streets as the person who destroyed the name of her dojo. When she welcomed me in this dojo, again, I was surprised because she is very trustful and understanding when she did not ask about my past. Being with her makes me feel peaceful, contented and very happy indeed. She was the one who made this family together…In my life, I have killed and now, I protect the ones I love. Kaoru-dono and the rest provided me that. She can protect herself using the style that her father had left her and at the same time, she can be vulnerable and needs to be protected. That is suitable for me. You see, I can protect her without cutting off her independence and so do the others. I protect the ones I love…" Kenshin trailed, finished. '_Plus, I'm stained and I cannot love her. I will stain her purity and innocence. I'm unworthy for her._' He added silently. He looked at Soujirou who was pondering on what Kenshin had said.

"Sou ka…" Soujirou trailed off.

"Why do you ask Soujirou-san?"

"Iie, Himura-san. I can't answer you yet, not now anyway…Arigatou for telling me," Soujirou said thoughtfully, standing up. For the first time his smile faltered but he still maintained in it his face. He walked towards the dojo gates. "I'll just go for a walk Himura-san. I'll be back."

"Hai, just come in time for dinner. Kaoru-dono and the others might be worried if you don't come."

"Hai, Himura-san. Ja!"

'_I wonder why he asked me that. It looks like he's already finding his answers now, little by little. He needs to feel how to be loved…yes…I think that is what he is seeking. Demo…now he knows or has a gist of what I feel about Kaoru-dono…no…Kaoru…_' Kenshin thought, looking towards the kitchen where the girls were giggling.

AN: *ducks heavy objects* I know, I know, this chapter is pathetic…So as the stupid title…O well, just write what you think. Is it fast-paced? Suggestions, comments and criticisms are accepted. (harsh criticisms are ignored! *looking at Tesuka*) 


End file.
